


it's like flying

by prettyoddfics (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hockey, Ice Skating, M/M, Sports, Yuri on Ice inspired, beeb is a pairs skater, dnp would never skate irl lmao, figure skating, honestly, it gets better the further you read, ryro & dan are hockey friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prettyoddfics
Summary: "You skate like art, please show me how"
  Dan is a hockey player forced to play by his mother. Phil is a figure skater facing his own internal problems. Fascinated by Phil's skating, Dan approaches him, begging for Phil to teach him. The two learn things from each other that they never would have expected.DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

The sense of dread that Dan feels before hockey practice is all too familiar.

He should be excited and eager to start the new season, according to his mother. Dan chose to do it in the first place, she reminds him, with an expression that reads disappointment.

Dan knows that she expects him to be some kind of prodigy. She makes him go to the rink several times a week, either for hockey or for public practice sessions, while she sits on the sidelines and does work on her laptop.

What she doesn't know is that Dan bought an old pair of figure skates from a retiring coach for fifty pounds and has been trying to work them out for weeks.

Ryan, his hockey friend, confronts him about this at one point, inquiring as to whether Dan is planning on finally quitting hockey. Dan denies this quickly, of course, and states that he's just messing around.

One raised eyebrow and pat on the back later, Dan is alone in the outer rim of the rink, wobbling slightly on these unfamiliar blades. He's used to flat blades built for rough speed and wild turns and falls. These skates are different. They're made for precise glides and neat spins and smooth jumps. The toe pick at the front is hardest to get used to, Dan has decided. It keeps getting in the way, especially when he tries to skate fast and ends up tripping and crashing into–

Dan hears a soft "oomph" just before he hits the ground, sprawling onto the ice. He quickly dusts himself off and sits up and looks into the eyes of an angel.

The person he crashed into has pale skin that contrasts against his black hair and red cheeks. He's like Snow White. He's tall and slim, with piercing, saturated blue eyes like tiny little oceans with gold flecks of light.

Dan is lost in the boy's face until he hears a distant "are you okay?" and sees a pale hand outstretched towards him.

Dan takes the hand. The skin is so soft and smooth. He pulls himself up, brushing snow off his ass and continuing to stare at the stranger.

A weak "thanks" stutters out of his mouth, tripping over his tongue. He hurriedly stumbles away from the scene in a strange state of shock.

For the rest of the session, Dan sits on one of the benches outside of the rink. He watches the angel boy skate.

He's mesmerized.

The boy must be new, because Dan's never seen him here before, yet he skates with such a professional grace. He's skating to music, a pattern of cello that Dan doesn't recognize echoing from the speakers. Or rather, he IS the music, because every move he makes, every step or turn, is like a note from the piece, and he strings it all together with masterful flow and technique.

Dan's favorite part of the program is the spin. The skater holds his leg in impossible positions while spinning round and round, faster and faster, and it's completely astounding to Dan.

Dan doesn't know much about figure skating, but he knows that no human should be able to leap that high into the air and spin that many times.

Dan is almost sad when the rink guard tells the skaters that the public session is over. He wants to approach the boy and ask him, HOW does he do these things? How can he make skating look like music?

Impulse takes control. Dan wobbled up to the boy and blurts out, "Your skating is art, please show me how."

The boy is frozen in place for a second. His eyes sparkle as he says,

"I'd love to.

"By the way, my name is Phil."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is becoming obsessed. Very short filler chapter.
> 
> Hang around - a kiss is coming.

The next day, Dan arrives at the rink with sharp eyes and a much wider skating vocabulary than yesterday.

He's learned that there are three categories of skating moves: jumps, spins, and footwork. He learns the names of these moves and spends hours watching video after video.

He's fascinated.

He spends the entire session staring at the skaters. Phil comes in the middle of the session.

When he heads off for a break, he seems to notice Dan for the first time.

"Were you watching?"

"Wh-what?" Dan stutters. The corners of Phil's mouth quirk up. He sits down on the bench, next to Dan, and leans closer.

"I'll see you at ten PM?" His voice is light but thrumming. Dan can feel Phil's breath on his face. His face heats.

He shakes his head and blinks. "The rink's closed."

"I have connections." Phil winks. Dan feels like he's melting.

"Okay, ten," he breathes, and walks away quickly, nearly tripping over his feet.

 _Fuck._ Phil is kind of hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll publish chapter 3 in like an hour maybe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan fucks up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said I would upload last night but I got into a huge fight with my mom (she refuses to call me my preferred name & pronouns) and I've had a lot on my mind.
> 
> Anyway! I think this is going to get better chapter by chapter.

The sky is inky black, the air cold and still. Dan cautiously opens the rink door. It's unlocked. He checks the wall clock to his left: 10:03.

He takes a deep breath, then heads into the main area. It's dark and deserted. It feels strange. Dan is used to the benches being full of people, the air being full of the sound of chatter from the skaters and the lockers slamming shut, the click of hockey sticks in bags and the clink of blades hitting each other.

He puts on his skates in silence, and proceeds to the rink. The lights in the rink are on. He cautiously steps onto the ice.

He strokes around the rink for a few minutes. There are scratches on the ice, but not enough to make it bumpy.

Dan stops as he hears the sound of another pair of skates step onto the ice. He turns and sees Phil.

Phil glides up to him and stops swiftly.

"So you want me to teach you?" he asks softly.

Dan nods wordlessly.

Phil leans forward and studies his face. His eyes pore over Dan's body. He suddenly feels very self conscious.

"You have a dancer's body."

"I do ballet."

"How long?"

"Two years."

Phil raises his eyebrows, impressed. "How much do you know about figure skating?"

"Everything."

Phil's eyebrows climb even higher. "Done your research?"

Dan nods.

"Practiced?"

"Only edges."

"I imagine those are hard to get used to. You're a hockey player?"

"Yes."

"Quit."

Dan blinks. "What?"

"You hate hockey, don't you?"

"Abhor it."

Phil cracks a smile. "You're, what, seventeen? You can lead your own life."

A silence falls between the two.

"Well, how about we do a few laps on edges, and you can tell me about yourself."

"Okay."

Phil takes Dan's hand. A jolt of electricity shoots up through Dan's arm. He leads Dan in laps around the rink. Dan glides carefully on one foot. He loves the feeling: seamless, smooth, slicing through the ice.

"So what kind of TV shows do you like?" Phil asks.

Dan replies, "Haikyuu, AHS, Free, SNK…"

"Anime lover?"

Dan stumbles a bit and Phil puts his hand on Dan's back to support him.

"Yeah," he manages. "Um… you?"

"Buffy, Death Note, SNK."

"Cool."

"Let's try the other direction." Phil turns Dan and starts stroking again. "What about music?"

"Radiohead. Kanye. MCR. Fall Out Boy-"

"Oh, you like FOB too? Great! I'm also a Muse fan, by the way. Hey, do you want to try some other stuff? You look bored."

Phil leads Dan through more of the basics. Dan's favorite part is the spin. He can't _really_ do it, but he can pump his foot to make him turn a couple revolutions on two feet. He decides to try a one-foot spin. He starts the normal way, and lifts one foot, but suddenly loses his balance and falls—directly into Phil's arms, thank god.

Phil looks down at him with piercing blue eyes. His black hair dangles a bit several centimeters over Dan's face. His skin is so pale and smooth, and Dan desperately wants to touch it—no, no, he shouldn't be having these thoughts. Jesus Christ, how pathetic.

But before he knows it, and without even _thinking_ —his body moving of its own accord—he's standing and reaching up and pressing his mouth to Phil's and god, his lips are so smooth and soft, but no, no, he shouldn't be doing this and he separates his lips and Phil's eyes are wide and his mouth is dangling open and _oh god._

Dan leaves in a flurry of one-sided apologies and general awkwardness. His mind is a swirling black cloud of confusion and regret and humiliation.

Dan has just made a huge mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan, you've only known Phil for like a day… chill, dude.


End file.
